1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to semiconductor manufacturing, and more particularly to a method and system for detecting tool errors to stop a process recipe for a single chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic view semiconductor fabrication manufacturing equipment. The manufacturing equipment at least comprises a fault detection and classification system 110, an equipment automation program server 120, and a process tool 130. The process tool 130 at least comprises plural chambers 131, 132, and 133. It is noted that semiconductor fabrication manufacturing equipment comprises other manufacturing equipment or components, which are not described for simplification.
The fault detection and classification system 110 is very important in improving yield rates, using processing control methods and tool sensor outputs to increase tool productivity and reduce manufacturing costs. The equipment automation program server 120 automatically retrieves process parameters from the process tool 130 and sends reports back to the fault detection and classification system 110 to immediately determine processing states of the process tool 130.
When a retrieved wafer lot is processed using a process recipe, the process tool 130 sends a process start message (Process_Start, for example) to the equipment automation program server 120 using the process tool and the equipment automation program server 120 forwards the process start message to the fault detection and classification system 110 and monitors and tracks processing states of the process tool 130. Meanwhile, the process tool 130 transmits process data (relating to the chambers 131, 132, and 133) to the equipment automation program server 120 at time intervals (one second, for example) and the equipment automation program server 120 forwards the process data to the fault detection and classification system 110 to determine whether a process error in the chambers 131, 132, and 133 is generated during performance of the process recipe.
While one of the chambers 131, 132, and 133 of the process tool 130 is performing or completes the process recipe, the fault detection and classification system 110 calculates, according to the received process data, and determines, whether a process result exceeds a preset condition based on the calculated results. If the process result exceeds the preset condition, the fault detection and classification system 110 sends an error message to the equipment automation program server 120. When the error message is received, the equipment automation program server 120 sends a termination message to the process tool 130 to enable the process tool 130 to stop performing the process recipe of the chambers 131, 132, and 133.
Conventionally, control jobs (i.e. running wafer lots with the process recipe) for the process tool 130 are terminated by the equipment automation program server 120 to ensure that wafer lots waiting to be processed are unaffected. Terminating the other chambers, however, when a process error for one of the chambers is generated, may result in decreased yield rates.
Thus, a method and system for detecting tool errors to stop a process recipe for a single chamber is desirable